


Be a Good Boy

by QueenThayet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Could Be Canon, D/s, Even Harry the world's least observant narrator picks up on stuff, M/M, Rimming, They're clearly together, Tied-up Sirius, a little angsty, i have a lot of feelings about this, so many fucking emotions, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Sirius goes along in dog form to drop Harry off at Platform 9 3/4.  Remus is not pleased. They both have a lot of feelings but then decide to mediate those feelings through some Dom/sub sex. Because it's fanfic. This fits very nicely into canon after Harry gets on the train in book 5. Kind of an angsty PWP.





	Be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my darling Oceaxe. I hope this year goes better than the last (although the last did involve a visit from me, so that part was great at least). As we have lured you into Inception, I thought I'd let you drag me back to my roots and write you a good old fashioned R/S lemon. ;) 
> 
> Thanks as always to Amy who lets me bounce ideas off of her and whine about things as I'm writing.

“Padfoot!” Remus hissed exasperatedly at the large black dog joyfully chasing after the Hogwarts Express. Sirius either couldn’t hear him, or was ignoring him, and did not respond in any way. 

“Snuffles!” Remus said, slightly louder, snapping his fingers and pointing down at his side. Sirius clearly heard that, and he turned his head to see Remus’ glare. Remus sighed as the joy fled from Sirius’ eyes and he pulled his lolling tongue back into his mouth and slowly padded over to sit at Remus’ feet. Remus reached down to pet his head. “I know, old boy, I’m sorry.” 

Once they’d returned to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Sirius transformed back into his human form and immediately tried to head off the recriminations from the other Order members. 

“Dumbledore _said_!” Molly’s voice rang out over Sirius’ protestations. 

“Enough,” Remus said firmly, using his best teacher’s voice. “We got the children on the train without incident, we should all get back to work. I will talk to Sirius.” His tone brooked no dissent. The other Order members accepted his declaration and headed off to their various duties. Molly lingered behind, still looking sternly at Sirius. 

“The children are off to school and they’re safe with Dumbledore, Molly,” Remus said, sighing. “Why don’t you take a bit of a break. The never ending cleaning will still be here waiting for us tomorrow. Perhaps we could allow ourselves a half-holiday?”

“Oh all right,” Molly said, pursing her lips. “I’ve not even started my holiday knitting yet, it might be nice to just sit and work on that for an afternoon. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Absolutely, thank you, Molly,” Remus said, relieved that she was taking his suggestion. He ushered her out the door and then looked back to Sirius who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Thanks for getting rid of everyone,” Sirius started. 

“Oh, I still have words for you, Sirius. Don’t think you’re getting off the hook just because I didn’t let Molly Weasley shout at you,” Remus said angrily. 

“But, you said it was fine!” Sirius protested. 

“I said that we got them on the train without incident, not that it was fine. Sirius, you have to stop taking risks like that!” Remus said insistently. 

“Oh it wasn’t much of a risk. And I’m going stir crazy stuck in this nightmare house all the time,” Sirius said flippantly. 

“It was a risk. Dumbledore said he didn’t think it was a good idea for you to come with us to the station. If I’d known you were planning to anyway, I would have had words with you before we left. Which I dare say is why you made sure I was escorting the other group.”

Sirius looked slightly guilty, but said nothing in response. 

“Sirius, it’s not safe. Everyone is looking for you! The ministry is looking for you and Voldemort’s people are looking for you. And they know that you can turn into a big black dog. So if anyone sees us walking around with a large black dog, don’t you think it becomes immediately obvious who you are? And you can’t use your magic while you’re transformed! What if you’re attacked? What if you’re arrested? What if they put you back into Azkaban? Or sacrifice you to Fudge’s ego and let the Dementors have you?” Remus asked plaintively. 

“I’m not sure it would be worse than being locked up in this hellhole all the time!” Sirius muttered bitterly. 

“Don’t say that, Sirius, please don’t. I know it’s difficult for you, but you don’t really think living here with me, even if it’s your parents’ house, is just as bad as being back in Azkaban? Or losing your soul?” Remus pleaded. 

“It might not be so awful if you were here all the time. But you’re gone so often,” Sirius said softly. “And now that Harry’s gone back to Hogwarts, I’m going to be alone all the time again. Cleaning up this miserable wreck of a place that I spent so much of my life trying to escape. And now I’m trapped here.”

Remus quickly moved to embrace Sirius. “I know, love, I know. I know it’s awful. I’ll try to make sure I’m around more often, okay? And we’ll talk to Dumbledore to see if we can get you out of the house more, all right?”

“D’you think we might be able to go up to Hogsmeade, and meet Harry at the Shrieking Shack sometime?” Sirius asked eagerly. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” Remus said disapprovingly. 

“I just feel like I’ve barely gotten to spend any time with Harry, and he’s just brilliant fun, and I know he’s lonely.” 

“He’s not lonely at school, Sirius. He has his friends. And he’s not James. You can’t just go haring off on adventures with him. He trusts you to take care of him, you’re his _godfather_.” 

“I know that! I know he’s not James! And of course I’d take care of him!” Sirius bristled. 

“Do you know that, Sirius? Really?” Remus asked gently, cupping Sirius’s cheek in his hand. “Because sometimes I worry that you’ve forgotten that James is dead. And that you’re an adult. You’re not Harry’s peer.” 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Sirius said brusquely, brushing Remus’ hand away. “I’m not crazy, I didn’t go mad in Azkaban, and I wish everyone would stop treating me like I did.” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy, love. I think you lost twelve years of your life to that miserable place and you’re still working that out. And I think you’re unhappy because you want to live. You have always been so full of life, with such capacity for joy. And you were trapped for twelve years in a place that sucked away all of your joy. And now you’re trapped again and you just want to _live_.” 

“Then why won’t you let me, Moony?” Sirius’ voice caught on the old nickname. 

“Oh, love,” Remus said, his heart feeling like it was going to break with the knowledge of Sirius’ misery. He leaned in to kiss Sirius, hard enough for their lips to bruise. He wanted nothing more than to take care of Sirius, but that wasn’t what Sirius wanted, it wasn’t what he needed right now. He needed to be able to act out, to know that Remus would reel him back in when necessary. He needed to just let loose without fear of any real consequences. 

“Remus,” Sirius whined, pushing himself further into Remus’ arms. 

“Come on love, let’s go upstairs. Everyone’s gone, house is all ours.”

“Bloody brilliant, you are,” Sirius murmured, nuzzling his head into Remus’ shoulder. 

“Go on, Sirius, upstairs,” Remus said, trying to get Sirius to head up to their bedroom. 

“Mmm, how ‘bout we just stay here,” Sirius said, nibbling on Remus’ neck. 

“Upstairs, Sirius,” Remus ordered firmly. 

Sirius smirked at Remus as he obediently walked up the stairs. Apparently it was going to be that sort of day.

Remus took a few moments to make sure that everything was locked up properly downstairs so that they didn’t have any unexpected interruptions. When he got upstairs he found that Sirius’ burst of obedience was unsurprisingly short-lived. Instead of undressing, or getting any toys, or even going into the bedroom properly, Sirius was lolling seductively against the doorframe, his long hair covering his face. 

“Right then, strip,” Remus ordered sharply. Sirius turned his head, looking out from under his hair sulkily, but didn’t respond. “Shall I make you, then?” Remus asked, his voice deceptively light. Sirius turned and headed toward the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. 

“Pick them up,” Remus said mildly but firmly. Sirius obeyed. “Good boy,” Remus praised. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you Sirius? And I’ll take good care of you, my dear. I know what you need.” 

Sirius practically collapsed into his arms at that declaration. Remus petted his long dark hair, making calming noises. “I’ve got you, love. Get on the bed, face down, I’ve got you.” Sirius accepted Remus’ help stretching out onto their four-poster bed. Remus flicked his wand and bound Sirius’ wrists and ankles to the bedposts. “There you are love, you don’t have to worry about holding still. I’ve got you. And you can make as much noise as you’d like, we’re all alone.” 

Remus left Sirius tied to the bed as he removed his own clothes carefully. He tried to take good care of his clothes, shabby as they may be, because replacing them was costly, and sometimes difficult if the shop didn’t want to serve a werewolf. He busied himself making sure their door was latched and bolted shut, that everything was put away and in its proper place, until he could hear Sirius making little moans from the bed. He gave himself one more minute before he returned to his lover, making sure Sirius had had plenty of time to work himself up. 

“Gorgeous, laid out like that for me, I just have to have a taste,” Remus said, as he knelt on the bed behind Sirius. He bent down and pulled Sirius’ arse cheeks apart, admiring the smattering of hair and the dusky pucker in front of him. He leaned down and licked Sirius’ crease firmly. 

“Fuck,” Sirius gasped, as his hips thrust into the bed. Remus didn’t get to indulge in this often,   
Sirius was rarely patient enough to allow him to really savor this. But right now he was tied up, Remus was in charge, and they were in no hurry. Remus held Sirius open as he lathed his waiting hole with his tongue. He kissed and sucked and licked and thrust until Sirius began to open for him. He dipped his tongue into the loosening hole, licking around and around, feeling Sirius grow more eager. He heard Sirius begging, “Please, please, Moony, please,” into the pillows. 

Finally, Remus was satisfied with his feast, and his cock was still very obviously unsatisfied, so he flicked his wand again, quickly unbinding Sirus’ ankles and lubricating them both. Sirius pulled his legs up underneath him (awkwardly, because his wrists were still bound in front of him) and wantonly displayed his glistening entrance. 

“Fuck me, please, please, fuck me, I want your cock,” Sirius chanted into pillow. Remus positioned himself and thrust his entire length in without warning, sheathing himself to the hilt. A groan escaped his lips as he encased himself in Sirius’ tight, wet heat. He was sure Sirius didn’t hear it over the loud satisfied moan he released. 

Remus grasped Sirius’ hips hard enough to bruise as he began to slowly thrust in and out, admiring the gorgeous stretch of Sirius’ arse around his cock. “Gods you love this, don’t you. Tied up, a massive cock up your arse, taking it like a dog.” Sirius whimpered in response, but eagerly thrust his hips back. 

Remus continued fucking Sirius slowly and deliberately, making sure he was hitting his prostate on each stroke. He reached down to feel Sirius’ rock hard cock that was rubbing against a puddle of pre-come under him. “You do like that, don’t you,” Remus smiled as Sirius whined in response. 

“Please, please just fuck me, harder, please, please, please,” Sirius babbled. 

“I’ll fuck you exactly how I please,” Remus said firmly, drawing out the next stroke just to remind Sirius who was in charge. He tormented Sirius for a bit more, until he could no longer stand the slow speed. Finally he gave in and fucked Sirius as hard and as fast as he could, pounding into him, shaking the bed. Sirius began to stridently moan and cry out in a way that normally would have earned him a gag, but the house was empty and Remus had told him to be as loud as he wished. 

Finally Remus heard and felt Sirius come, his groan of pleasure joined by a clench around Remus’ cock. That was enough to push Remus over the edge as well, as he released into the glorious tightness of Sirius’ arse. 

They collapsed on to the bed, panting for a moment before Remus gathered himself to pull out of Sirius and then release him from the rest of his bindings. Sirius didn’t move once he was released, however; he stayed where he had fallen, panting hard.   
“Budge up, love,” Remus said, rolling Sirius over so he was no longer lying in the wet spot or breathing into a pillow. “Scourgify,” Remus said, cleaning up the mess they’d made of the coverlet. He summoned them each a glass of water and encouraged Sirius to drink some of his before he sank back down into the bed.

“Mmm, needed that,” Sirius murmured, clearly on the verge of sleep. 

“I know love, I know,” Remus said tenderly, wrapping his arms around his lover, the man he’d thought he’d lost for over a decade, the man he thought had betrayed them. But he hadn’t. And he’d escaped. He’d come back to Remus. And Remus was never going to let him go again.


End file.
